herofandomcom-20200223-history
Edmure Tully
Edmure Tully is a character from A Song of Ice and Fire and its TV Adaptation Game of Thrones. He's the fifth child of Lord Hoster Tully and Lady Minisa Whent, and the younger brother of Catelyn Tully and Lysa Tully. His mother had 3 other male sons, all of them died as babies. He gave the nickname "Littlefinger" to Petyr Baelish and the two were friends, until Edmure squired for Brandon Stark during the duel for Catelyn's hand. Petyr felt betrayed by Edmure and never forgave him for this. History At the beginning of the series Ser Edmure Tully is heir to Riverrun and the Lord Paramountship of the Trident. His father Lord Hoster Tully is ill and Edmure has taken over the running of Riverrun. Edmure is a kind-hearted man who cares for the people under his rule but a poor military commander who often makes rash decisions. He's also considered hot-headed, especially when he was a boy. He had a number of friends who had similar characteristics, most notably Marq Piper. The young Edmure once broke his arm after falling from an elm in Riverrun's godswood. He never married as he liked more having sex with more than a woman. He often went wenching and had a number of affairs. In one case, he had drunk too much and was unable to "perform". A singer, Tom of Sevens, made a mocking song about Edmure, which mentioned a "floppy fish", causing him to develop a dislike of singers in general. When his sister Catelyn Stark seizes Tyrion Lannister in the Riverlands, Tyrion's father Lord Tywin Lannister sends Ser Gregor Clegane "the Mountain that Rides" to attack the Riverlands. Edmure's troops are drawn away and Tywin's elder son Ser Jaime Lannister attacks Riverrun, capturing Edmure. Meanwhile King Robert Baratheon has been murdered by the plots of his wife Cersei Lannister, Tywin's daughter. Her son Joffrey Baratheon succeeds. Edmure's brother-in-law Eddard Stark has found out Cersei's children were actually fathered by her brother Ser Jaime Lannister. When he tries to ensure the rightful heir Stannis Baratheon succeeds he is imprisoned. His son Robb Stark brings the forces of the North to the Riverlands to battle the Lannisters and free his father. Robb is forced to march his army through the Twins, a bridge owned by the disloyal Tully vassal Lord Walder Frey. He forces Robb to agree to marry a Frey girl in exchange for Frey support. Robb captures Jaime and frees his uncle. However Joffrey executes Eddard. At Riverrun the Northern Lords proclaim Robb King in the North and the River Lords proclaim him their King as well. Edmure cares for the suffering commoners of the riverlands and lets the river lords leave Riverrun to defend their lands from the Lannister army, while also allowing the smallfolk refugees in his castle. When Robb goes to invade the westerlands with Ser Brynden and most of the northern army, Ser Edmure is charged to hold Riverrun. He manages to defeat Tywin Lannister and his army, chasing them away from the Trident. However this turns to be strategical failure since it costs the war, as Robb wanted to drive Tywin and his forces to the west, where they could keep him busy while Stannis was invading King's Landing. Edmure is furious at Catelyn for letting Jaime escape Riverrun and dismisess the kingslayer's promises to free Sansa and Arya as worthless. Later Hoster Tully dies, making Edmure Lord of Riverrun. Robb has broken the marriage pact after he deflowered Jeyne Westerling during his Westerlands campaign and married her to save her honour. The Freys agree to join his cause again if Edmure marries Roslin Frey, a daughter of Lord Walder Frey from his sixth wife. However in what becomes known as the Red Wedding, Robb, Catelyn and most of his army are treacherously murdered. Edmure is imprisoned. The Tullys are stripped of Riverrun, which is granted to Walder Frey's second son Emmon Frey, who is married to Tywin Lannister's sister. The title of Lord Paramount of the Trident is given to Petyr Baelish, the new Lord of Harrenhal. However Riverrun is held by Edmure's uncle Ser Brynden Tully, "the Blackfish". Walder Frey's grandson and heir Ser Ryman Frey has a gallows built in front of Riverrun and each day places Edmure on the gallows. However he never hangs him as he does not want to lose a hostage, meaning the Blackfish refuses to yield. Edmure has impregnated Roslin though she prays for a daughter, fearing her family will kill Edmure if she produces a male heir to the Tullys. Jaime Lannister persuades Edmure to make his uncle yield Riverrun, promising he will treat Edmure well and provide for their child. If Edmure refuses the Tullys and Riverrun will be destroyed. Edmure delays in surrendering Riverrun, giving Brynden time to escape, by swimming under a gate and through the river. Emmon Frey is furious and threatens to behead Edmure. Jaime sends Edmure towards Casterly Rock with an escort of 400 under Ser Forley Prester, with orders to shoot him if there is an attempt to free him, worried that the Brotherhood without Banners will try to free Edmure. Years Later Edmure is Freed Restoring his Lands and Titles and Participated in the Great Council of 305 AC Which Bran Stark is Named Bran I The Broken Navigation Category:Aristocrats Category:Siblings Category:Damsels Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Wealthy Category:Fighter Category:War Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Incompetent Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Nemesis Category:Officials Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Lethal Category:Scapegoat Category:Protectors Category:Wrathful Category:Casanova Category:Parents Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Game of Thrones Heroes